iSing the Truth
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: When Mrs Briggs and Carly pressure Sam to join in the school Talent Show and sing a piece, what song will she sing? And about whom? Seddie


**iSing the Truth**

**Random Seddie one-shot fluffy drabble. Sam sings her feelings. What could it lead to? ;)**

**Song is completely my own, so sorry if it sux. Please read and review.**

**MJ-obsessed95**

**x**

I didn't know why I was doing this. Not at all. Ok, I did, but why did I choose this song? Why? Oh, right. Coz I'm an idiot. I nervously wait backstage, my palms all sweaty. I hum to calm myself. As I hum, I think of how I got into this situation.

_It was last week. I had skipped a lesson or two, raided the cafeteria kitchens and used some rotten eggs to egg Mr Howard and Ms Briggs' cars. No biggie, right? Well, apparently they didn't think so. And, instead of giving me detention or suspension or something, what did Briggs do? Make me participate in the Talent Show. Which Carly was trying to get me to do after she eavesdropped on me playing her piano and singing. _

So now I had to do this stupid talent show. I spent the whole week thinking of what song to sing. Only one kept surfacing though. It was a song I'd written after my first kiss with Freddie. I bit my lip. Should I really have chosen this song?

"And now, Samantha Puckett will be singing and playing piano!" Ms Briggs' voice came over the mic. You could hear the gloat in her voice. I stepped out on stage to cheers. Hahaha. I was loved. Not. They weren't so much cheers, but jeers. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I saw Carly and Freddork in the front row. Carly was smiling and cheering, whilst Freddie gave me a thumbs up and a smile. I sat down at the piano, which was facing the audience, and tapped on the mic positioned on it. It echoed.

"Hi Ridgeway..." I started nervously before collecting myself, "as many of you know, I'm Sam. Now, I wouldn't have to do this if I hadn't egged Ms Briggs' and Mr Howard's cars –" I broke off as I was interrupted with laughter "- but coz I am, I'm gonna be singing a song I wrote myself, while playing piano. So... here goes."

I placed my caramel fingers on the ivory keys of the oak upright piano and take a deep breath. I play a few scales to calm myself, which I managed to somehow work into my song. Then I started the song. After a few bars, I started singing.

"_Why is it when I'm with you,_

_The world just falls away?_

_Look me in the eye,_

_you fill me with butterflies._

_Smiling a secret smile,_

_that only I get to see._

_It lights up your face_

_and your eyes smile too._

_and boy, do you look beautiful."_

I looked up and glanced at Freddie before picking up the tempo and starting the bridge.

"_Why do I feel this way?_

_I've never felt it before._

_Only you make me feel like this,_

_the way no-one ever has before._

_I run this though through my mind_

_day and night I try to find an answer._

_Only one stays, the most bizarre of them all_

_and that is"_

I kept my eyes of Freddie as I sung the chorus.

"_that I'm in love with you,_

_totally in love with you._

_but is it true_

_that I'm in love with you?"_

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and looked back at the piano.

"_I long for the answer,_

_I want to find the truth,_

_and then, baby, you look at me_

_my heart skips a beat,_

_and I think I know,_

_but how do I be sure?_

_When we're alone,_

_I'm so quiet and shy,_

_clumsy and falling over you._

_But why do I feel this way?_

_I've never felt it before._

_Only you make me feel like this,_

_the way no-one ever has before._

_I run this though through my mind_

_day and night I try to find an answer._

_Only one stays, the most bizarre of them all_

_and that is_

_that I'm in love with you,_

_totally in love with you._

_but is it true_

_that I'm in love with you?"_

I looked at Freddie as I sung the final verse, bridge and chorus, only to find him watching me intently, looking somewhat shocked or surprised.

"_You see me,_

_we share a smile,_

_I blush and look away._

_I glance back and see you watching me,_

_butterflies swarming in my tummy,_

_I blush as you notice,_

_and so the game goes on._

_We play it every day,_

_each with different rules,_

_but with the same objective,_

_to find the truth._

_But why do I feel this way?_

_I've never felt it before._

_Only you make me feel like this,_

_the way no-one ever has before._

_I run this though through my mind_

_day and night I try to find an answer._

_Only one stays, the most bizarre of them all_

_and that is_

_that I'm in love with you,_

_totally in love with you._

_but I think of you,_

_I know it's true_

_that I'm in love with you._

As I got to the final line, I softened my voice so it was a quiet and sweet ending. I watched Freddie for his reaction.

_I'm in love with you"_

I looked around as cheering and applause filled my ears. I stood and took a bow. Ted came on stage, a trophy in his hand. He shook my hand and handed it to me. I smiled and took it. Glancing at Ms Briggs and Mr Howard I saw them look taken aback, so I smirked at them before going backstage.

Of course, I was only to be met by Carly and Freddie.

"I never knew you could sing like that!" Carly beamed "but I knew you'd win!"

Freddie was quiet and looked like he was in shock.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carly said dramatically, looking at each of us before flouncing over to her current boyfriend, Gibby. How she can date that mermaid, I don't know, but oh well.

"Wow Sam," Freddie gulped stuttered, "you can really sing!"

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks and said "You're such a nub."

"But you still wrote a song about me." Freddie said. I was speechless. How did he know?

"Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam?" Freddie asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Wha-?" I stumbled.

"Why did you write a song about me?" he asked.

"I-I-I didn't! Why would I-? Why would I write a song about Count Nubula?" I stuttered nervously.

Freddie just smirked like he didn't believe me. I don't blame him. That was my worst lie ever! Even my first lie was better and that was just me saying to Spencer that his fried chicken was stolen by Freddie (I ate it of course) when we were 4.

"So... you love me?" Freddie asked cockily.

"Shut it Frednub." I spat.

"No denial? Hmm...?" I wanted to slap his smirking face.

"No, I don't love you Freddork," I stated firmly, lies oozing in my voice.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked, his voice lower and huskier than usual. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as he walked closer and closer to me, before pinning me against the wall. I flushed and liked the weight of his body pressing against me. Regaining thought control, I pushed against him, trying to push him off of me, but found it harder than it once was.

"Surprised, _Samantha_?" he asked huskily, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to glare at him but got lost in his eyes.

"When did you get so strong Fredwardo?" I asked, trying to keep my cool and not think about his proximity and how close his lips were to mine.

"Same time the voice got lower," Freddie replied in the same husky voice as he took my hands and pinned them to the wall so I couldn't fight back, his body weight keeping my legs still.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. He smirked as if he'd sensed it and brought his lips closer to mine, so that they were only millimetres away. I longed to close the gap, or to lick his lips with my tongue, but I refrained.

"So, Princess Puckett, do you love me?" he asked, determined for an answer that I was equally determined not to give him. "Sammie? Can I have an answer?" I shook my head slightly.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to get one..." My eyes widened as I realised his plan. Instantly, I felt his tender lips on mine, moving in perfect sync, so much more than our first 8 second kiss. I kissed back, and, feeling his hands drop my wrists, I snaked them around neck and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

I traced his lower lip with my tongue, begging for entrance which he granted somewhat eagerly. Our tongues danced, and I could see fireworks behind my closed eyelids. As the need for oxygen overcame us, we broke apart, but only slightly, Freddie's forehead resting on mine.

"So, Sammie, do you love me?" he asked again, slightly out of breath.

"What do you think Freddork? Don't ask such stupid questions," I said breathily. He grinned and placed a small kiss on my lips before whispering in my ear.

"I love you Sammy, go out with me?"

I beamed and kissed him passionately on the lips before pulling away and nodding.

"I love you too Fredpork."

**And that's it! So, what did you think. Reviews eagerly welcomed! :D**

**Til next time, have a great time/day/year/ whatever! :D**

**x**


End file.
